


Twenty-two.

by Dinosaurus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship/Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurus/pseuds/Dinosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up with some of my favourite Pokemon boys. One drabble a year for twenty-two years.</p>
<p>Reader Insert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-two.

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your name  
> (H/C): Hair colour  
> (F/C): Favourite colour

"However rare true love may be, it is less so than true friendship."  
\-- La Rochefoucauld (1665)

**01\. Energy (22)**

He was already hyperactive as a baby, crawling circles around the (h/c)-ette girl. He finally stopped after slamming straight into the wall.

**02\. Water (21)**

She was a little afraid of the water at first, but with floaties on and Barry watching her, she felt safe.

**03\. Protector (19)**

She was always getting into trouble, and he had fought off three Spearow attacking her at the lake again.

**04\. Healer (21)**

She had to patch him up after yet another Ratatta he'd defeated. She gave him his favourite Chimchar band-aid, like always.

**05\. Spelling (27)**

He still spelled his name as "Berry", and when he finally mastered the art of spelling it correctly, she was the first to know and congratulate him.

**06\. Crafts (28)**

Somehow, the two ended up with macaroni and glue in their hair, and glitter and feathers on their clothes. Crafts were off limits to them from then on.

**07\. Future (30)**

"I want to be an astronaut! How about you, Barry?" She asked.  
In an instant, he chirped back, "... I don't really care, as long as we're still best of friends!"

**08\. Cheat (29)**

She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she held up her test paper a little higher just to see that smile on his face when he passed.

**09\. Sleepover (19)**

Barry's mom had to tuck the two in after they both fell asleep in front of the television again.

**10\. Scarf (18)**

She'd made him a green scarf, one he'd worn every day since the beginning of his Pokemon journey.

**11\. Slow (20)**

"You're too slow!" He waved his arms, "The water's cold now!"  
She rolled her eyes, pushing him into the lake.

**12\. Surprise (29)**

"AHHH!" She yelped at a pair of bright orange eyes staring through her window.  
"It's midnight, you idiot!"  
"(Y/n)! Happy birthday!"  
Who could be mad at that goofy smile?

**13\. Paint (19)**

Trying to paint (Y/n)'s room ended up in a colourful mess on the two, and nowhere on the walls.

**14\. Dress (29)**

After seeing her play in the mud all the time with her usual clothes, he realized how much she'd grown up after seeing her in a pretty (f/c) dress.

**15\. Rest (26)**

"Barry, just go to sleep!" She giggled, as the blond haired boy kept falling forward.  
He shrugged, plopping his head on her shoulder as she blushed.

**16\. Break-Up (39)**

After finishing a tub of ice cream, three movies, and a box of tissues, Barry vowed that he would never let another guy hurt her again (and that he'd get out of the friendzone while he was at it).

**17\. Studying (17)**

They'd both passed out on the bed with textbooks sprawled around them after another attempted all nighter.

**18\. More (28)**

"I-I know we're best friends, but I want to be more than that." He finally managed.  
She blinked twice, nodded furiously, then pulled him into a tight hug.

**19\. Fireworks (18)**

He'd enjoyed the fireworks show, but he preferred the fireworks in his stomach when she kissed him sweetly.

**20\. Popsicle (38)**

"Can I have some of that?" He pointed to her red popsicle.  
She giggled, and instead leaned over to kiss him.  
"Like the taste?"  
All he could do was nod, his face as red as the frozen treat.

**21\. Quirks (38)**

He loved the way she laughed when she kissed, and how she'd hide her blushes.  
She loved his silly attempts at being serious, and how she couldn't be mad at him no matter how idiotic he could be.

**22\. Memory (26)**

He pulled out the ring by the lake they'd always played at.  
She accepted instantly, and with a tackle-hug, brought them both down into the water.


End file.
